Starlight Celebration 2005
The Starlight Celebration! Master, Master! The Starlight Celebration is here again, kupo! You...you have no idea what I'm talking about? Well...the Starlight Celebration is... Well, it's happy and glad and busy and grand. It's noisy and crazy and fun and then... I...I'm so excited I can't think straight, kupo... In any case, you're going to love it! It's a great festival, kupo! Up until now, those red-wearing smilebringers have stolen the show with all their joyful present-giving and laughter, kupo! But festivals are moogle territory! This year, the M.H.M.U. will bring you a Starlight Celebration to remember, kupo! If those smilebringers are going to win all the children's hearts, then the moogles will focus on the adventurer population. We have presents galore for you all, kupo! Except...we've sort of run into a snag, kupo. As you probably know, adventurers never stay still for very long. They're always off killing some dragon, or saving the world or something, and you can never pin them down, kupo. Even using the incredible crystal ball network of the M.H.M.U., we're finding it impossible to track every adventurer's movements! Then we thought, "Who better to find an adventurer than another adventurer?" We'll employ your services to deliver all the greeting cards we have prepared, which can then be exchanged for a wonderful gift, kupo! Hm? You're telling me those smilebringers manage to deliver their presents all over Vana'diel in a single night? You must be pulling my bobble, kupo! You couldn't accomplish that feat with all the airships in Jeuno! Well, we're not doing this to prove who's better! This is for the adventurers, so let's all pitch in and make it a great festival, kupo! Event Details *This event is scheduled to commence after the maintenance on December 12 and will continue until 7:00 (PST) on December 31. *Festival decorations will be present from December 12, while greeting card deliveries will begin at 16:00 (PST) on December 15. Moogle Locations :*Southern San d'Oria :*Northern San d'Oria :*Bastok Mines :*Bastok Markets :*Windurst Waters :*Windurst Woods Walkthroughs Greetings Cards Possible Rewards :Dream Robe :Dream Robe +1 :Sparkling Hand Smilebringers *To begin, you will need a Dream Hat and one of: Bastokan Tree, San d'Orian Tree, or Windurstian Tree placed in your mog house. These can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have them. *Next, talk to a smilebringer to receive a Kiddie Present. You can get one gift every game day. If you talk to the smilebringers again, they will tell you your holiday fame level as well as give you the option to teleport directly to another city. ::Smilebringer Locations :::*Cristina - Bastok Mines (I-9) :::*Charmealaut - Northern San d'Oria (D-8) :::*Atagei-Portagei - Windurst Waters (F-5) *Trade the kiddie presents (fireworks can be used as well) to children anywhere in the city while wearing your Dream Hat to increase your holiday fame. *You can stop handing out gifts once the smilebringers tell you "The children love you! Even I think you're great!" *Go to your mog house and talk to your moogle. It will give you a Special Present that it found under the tree. (You may need to wait for the server reset to take place before the moogle will give you the present.) *Go outside and use the special present. Check your inventory to find a Dream Hat +1. Rewards *Dream Hat +1 *Dream Robe *Dream Robe +1 *Sparkling Hand Category:Special Events